goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernadette Peters
Bernadette Peters is an actress. Biography Born Bernadette Lazzara in Ozone Park, New York, Singing Peters began performing small roles in musicals such as The Most Happy Fella and Gypsy, as well as originating the part of Rose in Dames at Sea, or Golddiggers Afloat (which she played on several ocassions), Josie Cohan in George M! and Mabel Normand in Mack & Mabel. She also played Lily St. Regis in Annie and frequently guested on variety shows such as The Ed Sullivan Show, The Sonny and Cher Show and The Muppets Show. Film The Jerk (1979) *You Belong to Me (duet) Annie (1982) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) Television The Kraft Music Hall (1970) *Chewi, Chewi (solo) *I Didn't Know What Time It Was (solo) *Golden Slumbers (solo) *Save the Country (duet) *California Dreamin' (solo) The Ed Sullivan Show (1971) *Look for the Silver Lining (solo) Once Upon a Mattress (1972) The Carol Burnett Show (1974) *Blame It on My Youth (solo) *Lulu's Back in Town (solo) *Nagasaki (contains solo lines) *Shuffle Off to Buffalo (contains solo lines) *All That Jazz (solo) The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson (1976) The Sonny and Cher Show (1976) *Send In the Clowns/Be a Clown (solo) *White Christmas (solo) *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (contains solo lines) *Here Comes Santa Claus The Muppet Show (1977) *Take a Little One Step (solo) *Just One Person (contains solo lines) *Applejack (solo) Saturday Night Live (1981) *Making Love Alone (solo) Faerie Tale Theatre (1983) *I'm Nobody Love (solo) Stage A Bed and a Chair Original New York Production (2013) ... Older Woman Follies Kennedy Center Revival (2011) ... Sally Durant Plummer A Little Night Music Broadway Revival (2009) ... Desiree Armfeldt (replacement) Gypsy Broadway Revival (2003) ... Rose Annie Get Your Gun Broadway Revival (1999) ... Annie Oakley Cinderella Television Production (1997) ... The Stepmother Ruthless! Benefit Concert (1996) ... Judy Anyone Can Whistle Carnegie Hall Concert (1995) ... Fay Apple The Goodbye Girl Original Broadway Production (1993) ... Paula The Most Happy Fella (1959) Gypsy (1961) Thelma *Madame Rose's Toreadoreables June Dames at Sea, or Golddiggers Afloat (1966)(originated the role) Riverwind (1966) The Penny Friend (1966)(originated the role) Curley McDimple (1967)(originated the role) George M! (1968)(originated the role) La Strada (1969)(originated the role) Nevertheless, They Laugh (1971)(originated the role) W.C. (1971)(originated the role) On the Town (1971) Mack and Mabel (1974)(originated the role) Sunday in the Park With George (1984)(originated the role) Dot Marie Song & Dance (1985) Into the Woods (1987)(originated the role) Albums We'll Start the Party Again (1965) *We'll Start the Party Again (solo) *Wait Johnny Again (solo) And the Trouble With Me Is You (1965) *And The Trouble With Me Is You (solo) *When I Hear Our Song (solo) You're Taking Me For Granted (1967) *You're Taking Me For Granted (solo) *Will You Care What's Hap'nin to Me Baby (solo) Forever Young (1976) *Forever Young (solo) *Carol Ann's Theme (solo) Bernadette Peters (1980) *If You Were The Only Boy (solo) *Gee Whiz (solo) *Heartquake (solo) *Should've Never Let Him Go (solo) *Chico's Girl (solo) *Pearl's A Singer (solo) *Other Lady (solo) *Only Wounded (solo) *I Never Thought I'd Break (solo) *You'll Never Know (solo) Now Playing (1981) *Dedicated To The One I Love (solo) *Broadway Baby (solo) *Don't (solo) *Carrying A Torch (solo) *Sweet Alibis (solo) *The Weekend Of A Private Secretary (solo) *Tears On My Pillow (solo) *Maybe My Baby Will (solo) *I Don't Know Why (I Just Do)/Mean To Me (solo)